When Love is Gone
by Miraculous Cora Zone
Summary: During Ms. Jubilee's Hearth's Warming Eve party, her young apprentice, Flim Skim, is introduced to a young maiden named "Applejack" and they instantly fall in love, engaged to be married a year later. However, Flim becomes so engrossed in his work that he doesn't realize that he's losing the three most important mares in his life; One romantically, and two fatally...


Dusk had taken over the small town of Dodge Junction. The snow had fallen, laying atop of all the roofs of the buildings. The winter snowflakes had also covered the usual sandy terrain into a blanket of snow. Cherry Jubilee, a successful producer of cherries and all cherry products, stepped outside of her cherry factory and looked out into the, now, night sky.

A grin came across her face. "Well, everypony, the moon is beginning to rise and the snow is sparkling more so on this Hearth's Warming Eve." The mare stepped back inside the factory, which had been cleared out to make room for the current guests that had arrived, and for the others who would arrive later in the night.

Cherry Jubilee turned around to face the crowd, all of which was made of her employees, friends, family, so on, and so forth. She then trotted her way up to the front of the factory, where the folk band had been placed, doing her absolute best to not trip on the layers of her dress. Thankful that she had succeeded, she then turned to face all of her guests,

She cleared her throat before speaking. "May I have your attention, please?" A few moments passed before all the chatting began to die down, eventually becoming silent. "Well, it is that time of year for my annual Hearth's Warming Party." A few cheery outbursts came from left and right, causing Ms. Jubilee to give a small chuckle. "But before we have our fun, at this time, I would like to give a little speech."

Her husband, Red Harvest, a orange earth pony with a red mane and cherry tree cutie mark, wearing a brown suit vest, trotted over beside her giving her a folded piece of paper,contained her speech. "Thank you, dear," she said, with gratitude. He gave her a loving smile before motioning for her to give her speech. She unfolded the piece of paper with her hooves, then bringing it in front of her to read upon. "Alright, everypony! Here is my speech:" She cleared her throat once more before reading off of the paper. "'Have a Happy Hearth's Warming.'"

A couple of seconds of awkward silence passed as Ms. Jubilee brought the paper down to her side.

"Was that it," one of the female guests asked.

The mare nodded, her tall, red updo mane moving along with her. "Well, I didn't want to waste too much time," she responded, causing her guests to chuckle.

"Oh, enough chit-chat," burst out Red Harvest, taking his wife's hoof. "Time to celebrate!" He turned over to the band. "Hit it, boys!"

"Ahem!"

Red Harvest looked over to his right to see a grey earth pony with an elegantly brushed mane, wearing a light purple bowtie, with a Cello, scowling at him. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Boys… and Octavia."

The mare gave him a rather satisfied look before nodding her head toward the rest of the band. The rest of the band members then began to play their instruments and pretty soon the room had become flooded with music and dance.

* * *

All of the music, dancing, and laughter could be heard from the other side of the building, where a young unicorn apprentice was sitting at his desk, trying his absolute best to get some of his work done. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, as he maintained to keep track over all of the accounts. He narrowed his eyes closely, as the quill, that he had been using for the past while, scratched along the parchment.

The quill stopped after he had written the latest account down. The unicorn gently placed the quill down beside the ink bottle, followed by a sigh of relief as he had finally finished. He brushed his pale yellow hoof through his slicked-back peppermint mane, giving himself a moment to relax.

A dark green magical aura surrounded his horn, as well as the account record that he had just completed. He began to go over his work, only to have a rather puzzled expression take over his face. The young apprentice went over it a couple more times only to become even more puzzled than before.

The pale unicorn got up from his desk and began trotting his way to where the party was being held, the parchment levitating in tow. The sound of folk music, laughter, and dancing hooves increased as he got closer to the other part of the empty factory. About a minute or so passed before he made it to where the party was being held.

He looked over the crowd of party guests. Moving his head a bit from side to side to try to spot one particular pony out of all the others who were dancing, and what not. His eyes scanned over the crowd until he finally spotted the mare with the large red updo, wearing a dress held together by two cherries; it consisted of a pale pink bodice with burgundy spots, and a three-layer bottom. Each individual layer seemed to go from a light cherry pink to a dark cherry red, complete with shaded swirls and a burgundy bottom trim.

He made his way over to the mare, who was talking to a couple of her guests, along with her husband. "Excuse me, Ms. Jubilee."

Cherry Jubilee looked over to her right for a quick moment before returning her focus to the couple of ponies she was having a little discussion with. "Excuse me for a moment," she said, before returning her attention to the young stallion. "Yes, what is it, Flim?" She gave him a small smile.

"Well, Ma'am, I've just finished recording the latest account records," he explained, levitating the document into her hoof. "However, there is one I'm not so sure of. Do you happen to know how much the firm is spending for this party?"

The mare looked over the documentation as she spoke. "Oh, come now, Mr. Skim, it's Hearth's Warming," she said, handing the paper over to her husband. "Why don't you take a break and enjoy the party?"

"Oh, no, Ms. Jubilee," he protested, "I don't think I should."

"I think you should consider it, son," Red Harvest said, taking his wife's side. "You've worked enough for one day. Go on and enjoy yourself. Besides," he and wife smiled at each other before returning their attention back to their apprentice, "you're dressed well enough to go to a party." Cherry Jubilee giggled.

Flim furrowed his eyebrows before looking at down what he was wearing: A red scarf over a brown button up, vest with a white poplin shirt underneath. All of this draped over by a black, victorian style, cape edged with a gold trim, held together at the front with an apple slice.

He thought for a moment. I suppose I am dressed for the occasion, rather unintentionally. He gazed back up to his boss and her spouse. "I guess I can stay for a little while."

"Ah, that's the spirit," Red Harvest exclaimed, punching the unicorn lightly on the shoulder.

Flim chuckled softly, rubbing his shoulder.

Cherry Jubilee smiled at her young apprentice, when she suddenly saw a certain earth pony mare with a tan fur coat and a long light brown, side swept mane, wearing a simple sky blue dress, standing at the other far side of the factory building. "Well, I'll be! Flim, dear, ain't that your little sister over there?"

"Huh?" The young stallion furrowed his eyes in confusion. He turned around to see what his boss was talking about. His eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face. That, indeed, did happen to be his sister.

The unicorn quickly made his way over to the young filly, trotting at a bit faster pace, not wanting to bump into anypony. "Elaina!"

The young filly turned to the direction where she heard her name. She smiled widely, as she too, trotted over to the young stallion. "Flimy!"

The two siblings soon found themselves in an embrace, laughing, happy to have seen each other. The two of them soon let go, but held onto each other's hooves.

"Awe, let me get a good look at you," Flim said, causing his beloved little sister to giggle. "You've become a fine young mare since I last saw you."

"About a year has passed since you went away to take on your apprenticeship here, but I couldn't be any happier for you."

"W-well, what are doing here," he asked, quite in a bit of shock that his best friend was actually here before him. "More preferably, how did you get here. Home is a ways away."

Elaina giggled at her brother's questions. "Ms. Jubilee and her husband sent a letter back home, inviting me," she explained, "Since Hearth's Warming is a time for family and friends, they thought it would be a good idea."

Flim smiled. "Well, I'm so happy you're here," he said, giving her another hug. "I've missed you, very much."

"And I, you," she responded, returning the hug. "Of course, when I first got the letter, I was babysitting a good friend of mine's little sister at the time." The mare let go of the hug, Flim doing the same a moment after. "I thought it would be a good idea to invite her and her little sister as well… with Ms. Jubilee's consent."

Flim brought a hoof to his mouth as he chuckled. It was so like Elaina to do something like this. "Well, I don't suppose I'll get the chance to meet either of them tonight, will I?"

The mare was about to respond when she felt a little tug on her dress. She looked downward, as did Flim, to see to see a little pale yellow earth pony filly, with a long red mane, wearing a light purple dress. What really caught his attention, however, was the rather large, pink bow in her hair. Flim could only guess that she about eight years old.

Elaina looked over to her brother. "Oh, I'd say so." She then crouched down to the filly to meet her eye-level. "What is it, Apple Bloom?"

"There about the start the Waltz, Elaina," the little filly said.

"Oooh! Slow or Folk version?"

"Folk," she said, excitedly. The little earth pony tugged at the mare's dress once more. "Come on, I need a partner."

Flim smiled at the little filly. Must be the little filly she was babysitting.

"Well, I think I found the perfect partner for you." She looked up toward the unicorn. "Flim, this is Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom, this is my older brother, Flim."

"Very nice to meet you, Apple Bloom," he greeted her.

"Very nice to meet you," the filly responded, a bit of her southern accent popping out.

"I have an idea," Elaina exclaimed, "Flim why don't you be Apple Bloom's partner," she suggested. "You always were a good dancer. After all, you used to dance with me all the time back at home when we were children."

The young stallion smiled. "Well, I'd be honored if...," he looked down toward the little pony, "If you'd be willing to let me."

Apple Bloom brought her hoof up to her chin. "Hmm...," she said, tapping her chin lightly as she thought. She then brought her attention over to her babysitter. "Do you think my sister will join later?"

Elaina gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure she does."

"Alright!" The little pony extended her hoof over to the unicorn. "Will you be my partner Mr. Flim?"

He simply responded by taking her hoof. "It would be my pleasure… And please, just call me 'Flim.'"

Apple Bloom giggled as the two of them headed over the dance floor. The music that had been playing had just started to begin the Folk version of the Waltz, which was a more energetic, but still somewhat, elegant, to the original.

Flim bowed before the little filly whilst she tried her best to do a little curtsey. The little earth pony then got on her two hind legs, the young stallion placing one his forehooves on her waist and the other on her hoof. Apple Bloom had a bit of trouble with the first couple of moves, trying her hardest not to step over her own hooves but thanks to her partner's help, she was getting quite the hang of it. The two of them talked just for a tiny bit before it was time for the part of the Waltz where the females would switch over to the pony over to their right.

As Apple Bloom twirled her way over to the next pony, Flim began bowing to whoever his new partner was, starting the cycle over again. He felt his breath being caught in his throat as his eyes laid among his new partner.

She was an orange earth pony, probably about three to five years younger than he was, who wore a white poplin, puffed-sleeved shirt beneath a brown, yellow trimmed bodice, which seemed to be connected together by an apple. This was accompanied by a dark green skirt that went just above her ankles, and finished with a pair of brown boots and Stetson hat, of the same color, to match, atop her long blonde mane, which had been braided near the very bottom.

Flim found her stunning. He quickly brought himself back to reality, however, due to feeling himself just standing there staring at the mare for... who knows how long?

Taking the mare's hoof in his and the other with one on her waist, the two began to dance along to the music. Neither of them spoke a word. Both ponies found themselves looking into each other's eyes the whole time as they danced. Emerald eyes into emerald eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, the mare and the stallion stopped dancing but kept looking at each other. There wasn't some sort of discomfort between them as they did so, but fascination, as if the two were reading deep into each other's minds and automatically understanding the other's personality.

Finally one of them spoke. "You dance very well."

Flim felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the mare before him speak. Beautiful as he thought it would be, bit of a southern hint to it as well. "As do you, Miss…" he trailed off.

"Applejack."

"Applejack," he repeated, as if he had never heard it before. He then one of her hooves that he had been holding during the Waltz, brought up to his lips, and kissed it softly. "Flim. Flim Skim."

A light blush appeared on the mare's cheeks. "I'm pleased to meet you," she responded, giving him a soft smile.

"As am I to meet you." She gave him a soft chuckle. "So what brings you to the party?"

"Oh, well, just a friend of mine. She got an invitation and invited my sister and I to come along," she explained. "I protested at first, because I have a little family business to help take care of back at home."

The unicorn was shocked to learn that a mare, the first mare he's met at this party, nonetheless, was into a profession that he was slowly making his way up towards.

"Really?"

"Yes. She said that I work myself too hard and that I needed to give myself a break… After I thought about it, I eventually gave in and accepted her offer."

He chuckled at what he had just heard. Funny how that's exactly what his boss and her spouse told him, earlier.

Flim then went on to explain to her his side of how he got here and how, somewhat, coincidental this was. The two ponies then went spend time for the rest of the party, talking, and laughing; getting to know each other.

As the party was nearing to an end, Flim was quickly finding himself attracted to her each and every moment. Unbeknownst to him… So was she with himself.

Before the party was completely over, the earth pony and the unicorn took this time to go outside and get some fresh air.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Yes, I would agree," said Flim.

Applejack turned her head towards Flim. "You know, I'm glad I came. I'm happy to have met some pony that I have a lot in common with."

Flim chuckled, slightly. "Same goes for me."

Applejack smiled at the stallion. As she smiled she could feel herself getting lost in his eyes; his hypnotizing emerald green eyes. The same went for the unicorn, who felt himself getting lost in hers.

As they continued, the earth pony thought that she had saw something in her upper vision. Her eyes scrolled up and widened at what she found above them.

Curious due to what she was looking at, Flim lifted his head and his eyes did the same once his eyes landed on, none other than, a mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh, um, well…," Flim began, awkwardly, "it appears that we're underneath…"

"Mhm…"

A moment of awkward silence fell for the first time between them.

"But I suppose we can't break tradition, now, can we?"

Applejack looked at him before she responded. "No… I… I suppose not." She blushed once again.

Before he knew what he was doing, Flim took one of Applejack's hooves in his and placed his other hoof, gently, on her cheek. She brought her eyes up to his, finding herself lost in them, once more. Without realizing it, she was bringing herself closer and closer to his lips. It wasn't until they were centimeters apart that she pulled herself back.

"No, I can't," she said softly, taking her hoof out of his.

Flim looked at her confused. He immediately found himself holding her face, in concern, with his hooves. "What's the matter, Applejack," he asked, his voice now as soft as hers as he spoke.

"It's just… So… Sudden," she responded. "...But…"

A couple moments passed before the stallion then made the bold decision to place his forehead against the mare's; the two of them, now, in a rather intimate situation.

"'But' what?"

"But… It feels… I feel... as if-"

"I think I see where you're coming from," he said.

The two looked into each other's eyes again for a moment as Applejack felt her forehooves automatically wrap around his neck. Before she could potentially stop herself, her lips were caught into those of the pony she was with.

They soon had become lost with one another as their lips made contact. They heard the music and voices of other ponies from the party dissipate. Not even the thought or feeling of the cold winter weather crossed them. They felt nothing but absolute bliss.

The time came for them to pull away, much to their disappointment. With his hooves still cradling her face and hers around him, they stayed like that for what felt like centuries.

Finally, the mare spoke. "You knew exactly where I was coming from."

They both chuckled as a light blush appeared on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the party was ending, Elaina and Apple Bloom were looking for Flim and Applejack. The two young fillies had spent most of the party with each other but haven't gotten to spend time with their older siblings.

"Where are they, Elaina?"

"I'm not sure Apple Bloom," she said, trying to reassure her as best as possible. "They couldn't have gone far."

The two ponies were suddenly stopped by Ms. Jubilee and her husband, Red Harvest.

"Oh, Elaina! So happy that you've come," Cherry Jubilee said, happily.

"Yes, how have you been enjoying yourselves," he husband asked.

Elaina gave the couple a smile. "Oh, yes, we've enjoyed ourselves very much." She looked down to the filly next to her. "Isn't that right, Apple Bloom."

"Oh, yes, ma'am."

The married couple chuckled. "Oh, happy to hear it."

"Yes, well, we're just trying to look for Flim and, her big sister, Applejack."

"Flim and Applejack," Red Harvest asked.

"Yes, sir. Applejack: earth pony, orange coat, blonde mane, Stetson stop her head," Elaina explained."You can't miss her."

"Oh!"

The two found themselves looking past the young fillies and over to the entrance of the factory.

"Well," Ms. Jubilee began, "I think maybe you might wanna look over to the other side of the factory."

"Huh?"

Elaina looked over to the other side of the factory. Her jaw dropping as she saw none other than her brother and her friend, Applejack, in a rather intimate situation underneath the mistletoe. Their foreheads against each other's and all.

"Looks like that young apprentice of ours has finally met some pony," Red Harvest said.

"Rather some pony special, no doubt," Cherry Jubilee added on.

"Good, for the lad," he said, happily.

"What," Apple Bloom asked confused. She turned her head around to look but her babysitter turned her back around.

"Apple Bloom, sweetie. It seems that our older siblings are… Getting to know each other, at the moment. Why don't we just let them come to us when they're ready?"

It took a moment before Apple Bloom got what she meant. "Ohh! Ok."

The two of them giggled as they made their way back deep into the party.

Elaina could do nothing but smile. _I guess I can introduce them properly after the party's over._


End file.
